Segelas Kopi
by Diochrome
Summary: Kunikmati setiap tetes rasa yang mengecap di lidah, setiap aroma yang tercium melalui indra penciuman, setiap kenikmatan yang mengalir mengikuti waktu, setiap kata yang kita habiskan bersama dengan latar pemandangan langit sore—menunggu malam tiba, ditemani segelas kopi kesukaanmu. Hanya kau dan aku.


Kunikmati setiap tetes rasa yang mengecap di lidah, setiap aroma yang tercium melalui indra penciuman, setiap kenikmatan yang mengalir mengikuti waktu, setiap kata yang kita habiskan bersama dengan latar pemandangan langit sore—menunggu malam tiba, ditemani segelas kopi kesukaanmu. Hanya kau dan aku. Berharap waktu akan berhenti saat itu juga, membiarkanku menikmati kenangan manis terakhir kita.

* * *

 _ **Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

Segelas Kopi oleh Owldio

AU.

* * *

Aku diam, memandang bisu ke arah langit yang diselimuti awan dengan warna-warna oranye yang menghiasinya—wanra itu adalah jejak matahari yang akan terbenam. Bosan dengan langit, aku mulai memainkan sendok gula yang berada di dekatku, memutar, mengangkat, dan meletakkannya kembali. Menghela napas, melirik ke sana dan kemari mencoba memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Aku merasa setiap detik terbuang begitu saja, waktu yang malang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" wanita yang duduk di sampingku bertanya. Dia menatapku, wajahnya penuh tanya ketika hanya melihatku sama sekali belum menyentuh gelas kopi di depanku. Kugelengkan kepalaku sekali, kumainkan lagi sendok itu. "Kenapa _sih_? Dari tadi hanya memainkan sendok saja? Biasanya kau akan menghabiskan kopimu duluan dan mengajakku bercerita." Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu kembali bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. Melipat tanganku lalu melirik ke arahnya. "Apa kau kesal? Karena aku tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan yang menarik?" tanyaku, aku lalu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak, aku hanya ... heran?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Ya, heran." Ulangnya. "Kau aneh, sedang ada masalah kah?" dia bertanya, suaranya sangat kecil seperti bisikan, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Menenggak kopiku yang sudah mulai mendingin. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang masih menatapku aneh. Aku kembali tertawa, kali ini aku memiliki alasan.

"Kenapa?" dia mengerutkan dahinya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, menunjuk bagian antara bibir dan hidungku. "Ada kopi, di sini." Kataku.

Dia tersipu, lalu membersihkan bekas kopi itu dengan jemarinya. "Ah, aku selalu saja melakukannya. Untung saja kau yang melihatnya. Masih ada?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah daya tarikmu." Kugerakkan tanganku, menyeka kopi yang tersisa di wajahnya. "Di sini, masih ada."

"Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum kaku. "Daya tarik?"

"Hei Dia, apa kau tahu? Duduk berdua denganmu selalu membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat." Kataku. Aku meminum kopiku kembali. Menikmati rasa pahitnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menambahkan gula-gula itu ke dalam kopiku, kucoba menikmati setiap tetesnya seperti menikmati pahitnya kisah hidupku.

Wanita berambut hitam di sampingku tersedak. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya beberapa kali ke belakang telinganya dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia sedang salah tingkah karena ucapanku, wanita itu meminum kembali kopinya dalam diam.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?" tanyaku lagi. "Dag dig dug, suara itu seperti didengar oleh orang-orang yang sedang ada di dekatmu." Kutopang daguku.

Dia meletakkan gelasnya. "Itu efek kopi. Kau, tidak sedang mencoba menggodaku kan?" dia balik tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. "Sekarang jantungku berdetak dengan cepat karena kopi, tidak benar-benar karena dirimu." Bohongku. Jariku mengelus bibir gelas, aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman—pahit seperti kopi yang kuminum.

"Kanan- _san_. Apa kopi dapat membuatmu berkata bohong?" tanyanya. Dia menatapku penuh selidik. Kupalingkan wajahku, menghindari sorotannya. "Aku tahu."

Suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum wanita berambut hitam itu melirik arlojinya dan berkata. "Aku harus segera pulang."

Kupandang lagi langit yang kini mulai gelap. "Satu gelas lagi sebelum pergi?" tawarku. "Kumohon."

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh saja, asal kau mau bertanggung jawab jika aku terlambat pulang dan tidak bisa menghadiri acara penting besok."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku harap waktu berhenti." Kataku. "Agar kita dapat terus berbicara begini, berdua saja, ditemani secangkir kopi, membicarakan hal ini dan itu. Tentu saja agar kau juga tidak terlambat untuk pulang."

"Tapi, aku tidak suka jika waktu berhenti." Dia tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya. "Selamat malam?"

"Aku hanya bercanda," aku berdiri. Menarik lengannya, menggenggam tangan itu erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. "Selamat malam dan selamat tinggal kan?" kutatap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Dia melepaskan genggamanku. "Sampai jumpa lagi, mungkin?"

Kumiringkan kepalaku. "Memangnya kita akan berjumpa lagi?" Kulipat tanganku di depan dada sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap. "Aku masih ingin meminum kopi ini bersamamu di sore yang lain."

"Aku tidak." Kupunggungi dirinya. "Terima kasih?"

Aku dapat mendengar langkahnya yang mendekat ke arahku, wanita itu memelukku dari belakang. "Aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Jangan." Ucapku. Kulepas pelukan itu. Kuputar tubuhku, sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Langkah kaki yang lain terdengar di telingaku, semakin dekat dan dekat hingga berhenti begitu saja. "Dia, aku datang menjemputmu," suara berat itu memanggil nama wanita berambut hitam yang memelukku tadi. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya. Berjalan menjauhiku.

"Jangan lupa datang ke acara pernikahanku besok ya, Kanan. Sampai jump—"

"Selamat tinggal."

Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan tegas. Memasang senyum terbaikku. Memandang punggung wanita itu yang pergi menjauh dari hadapanku. Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku.

* * *

 _ **Segelas Kopi—fin**_


End file.
